Chocolate Capture
by BadAssPrinceton-14
Summary: Mello is mysteriously kidnapped! L searches for him, while Near cries on his shoulder. If Mello is found, will he want to go back?
1. Chapter 1

Mello is kidnapped by a mystery person, he doesn't remember anything from the night before, but isn't hurt… too much. Why was he kidnapped? Who did it? Once he finds out, will he want to leave?

Chapter one

Mello woke in a room not his own. It wasn't Near's room, and it definitely wasn't Matt's room. His head was pounding as he looked around, his vision blurred. He noticed the color of the walls and the bed sheets, then he noticed he was holding a half eaten chocolate bar.

He turned in the silk of the sheets and noticed a desk, filled with paper and books and different colored pens. What stood out most on that desk was a faithful, little, black notebook. He didn't remember anything from the night before and this was beginning to frighten the young boy.

Mello sat up quickly, which caused him more splitting pains in his lower back. The blond whipped around as he heard a deadly voice behind him. He saw no one there and was now beginning to hear footsteps. The got louder… louder… getting closer and closer. Mello screamed, not knowing what to do as the door opened. He nearly lost the ability to breathe when the resident of the room entered, dawning only a pair of light brown boxer shorts.

"Hey Kid, calm down." Light Yagami sent the boy a warning glare, "My sister is still sleeping." Yagami set the glass he'd been holding down on the desk and Mello began to pant as the elder boy approached him. "Why are you screaming like that anyway? You were doing some screaming last night, but it wasn't in fear… I'll guarantee that," he grinned as he pinned poor confused Mello.

"But that's ok, no one else was home" He grinned. "Actually… you sounded… like you enjoyed it…" Light moved in to kiss Mello and a jealous Shinigami turned the TV on. A voice, familiar, yet distorted, echoed in the room and caused the older boy to jump and stared wildly at the screen. "It's HIM!"

"Greetings, this is L. I have gotten word from the second Kira that he or she knows where my missing friend has gone off to, and will gladly give him back if I relinquish the search for the original Kira. It was said that failure to comply would result in a more impacting loss on my part, even to the point of being personal. This would imply that both Kiras are in fact in league and know me personally enough to secede on a victim. This would eliminate over half of the suspects on my list. However, I pray that neither Kira is really stupid enough to make another mistake like that again…it would make their capture that much easier… therefore, less fun. Goodbye for now… oh, and Kira… watch your next move… I'm always closer than you think."


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn it, MISA!!!!" Light shrieks. In his blind rage, he knocks the other boy off the bed and into an awkwardly arousing position on the floor in front of him. "Ohhh…" Light let out a soft moan. "Mello…"he smiled, "… come here."

Mello stood on his hands and knees looking back at Light. "W-why? What do you want from me?"

"Does it matter? I said… come _here_!" Light hissed and pulled Mello to him anyway. Mello's eyes widen and he stared frightened at Yagami. He wanted to tell him to stop, he wanted to be let go, to go back to Matt, but he couldn't find his voice. Yagami had scared it out of him.

Light pinned the younger one again. This time, his lips were stolen successfully; The Shinigami flew out the window. Light had the boy all to himself and he wanted to prove that he was in charge. Mello knew in his heart that he'd never be set free. Light was Kira, and now that he knew this, he was as good as dead… unless he made himself useful to Light.

Mello did the only thing he could do; he kissed back. Some of his memories returned to him and he realized he couldn't give Matt his virginity anymore… Light Yagami had already stolen it. Mello fought hard not to melt into the kiss, but it didn't last long. Once Mello's eyes had fluttered shut Yagami added his tongue, causing the boy to moan.

Yagami raked his hand along the boy's spine, then again, this time using his fingernails and it caused Mello to arch his back and moan louder as he broke the kiss.

"Light! Kira, how could you!?" a newly distraught Misa stood in the doorway, her make-up began to run as her tears streaked her cheeks. "I loved you!" She squealed, "Misa gave herself to you…and… now you don't want _Misa_?" she asked. When Light said nothing, she buried her face in her hands and ran out of the room, crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Why should I feel sorry? She nearly blew my cover!" Light hissed as he now paced the floor next to the bed, still in his boxers.

"Go easy on her…she 'loves' you, remember?" Ryuk mocks, having returned suddenly from just outside. He'd needed to cool off at the thought of Light loving another male. ((You can take it as jealousy or he was weirded out… either way it fits. .))

Mello jumped and fell out of bed, startle upon hearing the deadly voice from earlier again. He screamed when he saw Ryuk, and Light realized he'd thrown the death note on the floor. He picked it up and put it back on the desk as Ryuk went to make a comment on how frightened Mello was, Mello scrambled under the bed as light threw the glass at Ryuk's head. It shattered against the wall, missing the Shinigami as light shrieked, "SHUT UP!!!"

Yagami looked down and pulled Mello out, "Don't hide from me…" he said, "I wanted love… and I intend to get it, one way or the next."

Mello shook. Pain surged through his arm and he noticed Yagami's fingernails sinking into the skin on the underside of his wrist. He whimpered and was forced back onto the bed as Light forced himself down on top of the boy. Light kept him pinned and kissed down his chest and used his tongue to play with something on Mello's nipple.

A tingling sensation went through him. Mello moaned and looked down. He nearly screamed when he finally saw what Yagami was playing with. I don't remember getting those! What else did he pierce!? He thought to himself..

"Oh… so you've finally noticed?" Light licked his teeth. "This one was Ryuk's idea," he pulled lightly on a fresh piercing in Mello's lower lip. "But these," he played with the nipple spikes with his forefinger and thumb, " and this…" he added, moving one hand into Mello's pants and slowly inserting a finger into his heat, "were my personal improvements to my new pet."

Mello felt Light's finger penetrate him, wiggle inside him and tease the piercing. Mello screamed in his mind, but managed to muffle the actual sound to a loud moan. "Mmm… You seem to like that." Light grins.

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk!" the forgotten Shinigami laughed. Light glared, sending the Shinigami a warning… almost as if he didn't want an audience for what he was about to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

L sighed. "No where. Not even a trace." He rubbed Near's back and let him sleep next to him. "This is something else. I should be working on the Kira case, but I won't rest until Mello is found." He vowed to himself… or so he thought.

"I hope so. I can't find him either."

"Who the hell are you?! How the hell did you get in here!?" L shrieked, startled by the unknown voice.

"My name is Matt. And I want my Mello back." L turned to see the boy behind him. Tears streamed his cheeks and his glasses were foggy.

"Hello, Matt-san. Call me Ryuzaki." L smiled softly. "We'll find him…"

L was startled again by the boy. He was glomped and he fell out of his chair, which woke up Near. Matt buried his face in the detective's face and cried.

_MEANWHILE…_

Mello groaned. Feeling Light move inside him gave the boy a feeling unlike anything

he'd ever felt… And this time, he'd remember it. He'd remember the size, and the way it

felt as it rubbed against the piercing.

"Oh Light!" Mello moaned. For a second, he'd forgotten about Matt… then all at once,

He remembered. "M-Matt!" he screamed

"W-what did you say?" Light said, shocked and obviously angry.


	5. Chapter 5

"You bloodsucker! I can't believe you! Y-you… you called someone else's name!" Light screeched "I can't forgive you!"

"T-then punish me! You took me away! You kept me here! You forced yourself on me!" Mello hissed, then instantly regretted it. He gasped "I'm sorry!" he ducked under the bed.

"Get out here… NOW!" Light hissed.

Mello crawled out shyly "P-please… don't hurt me…"

"That name…"Light said, opening the death note "Tell me the whole name… Matt… what?" he said, in a scary calm voice as he pulled out Mello's wallet, then a labeled picture of Matt…


	6. Chapter 6

Near panted

Near panted. "L! We have to get in there! Mihael's gonna break!" he squealed, watching the TV screen where L's surveillance cameras showed everything that went on in Yagami's room, still left over from when he was being watched.

Matt's hand went to his throat, "Dude! I don't want to die! Mello wouldn't do that to me!"

"You two just calm down! Have a little faith in him… I'm sure he can handle himself. He should be still packing heat." L said, chewing on his thumbnail, secretly chanting in his mind for Mello's success.

Meanwhile…

"What's the fuckin' name!?" Light hissed. The hand that held the pencil began to shake with rage as he stared at the blonde on the bed.

Light wasn't the only one shaking. Only a black thong covered Mello; there was no way he could hide a gun (don't even go there… you naughty fan girls)! His mind wandered to thinking up ways he could escape… a nasty image of what would happen if he didn't escape, crept into his mind.

He pictured Matt's chest… no longer pumping with every breath he took. Mello saw matt's hands… never again to gleefully press the glowing buttons that lit up his face… oh gawd… his face… Mello saw his lover's eyes… still and hollow. Not a drop of existence remained in them. There was no shine of his attitude… no smile on his lips and no life in his body.

Mello's shaking became worse and tears formed. He didn't even try to stop them from cascading down his, now pale, cheeks. His gaze suddenly hardened when he heard the echo of Matt's voice in his ear. "_I love you, my chocolate bear… that's all I need. We can wait… until you're ready."_

"DIE YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!!" Mello shrieked as he leapt at the unsuspecting Kira. With one arm around the enemy's neck, Mello threw himself down, taking Light with him.

(You Mello and Matt fans are gonna love this part!! LONG LIVE MATT AND MELLO!!)

"NOW!!" L shouted into the hidden microphone that was pinned to his shirt. Twenty armed men with shrouded faces burst into Light's house. Mello was deeply relieved when one of them handed his clothes, and his gun, back to him and assured him that everything would turn out right as three more took Light into custody.

(there are three chapters left, so stay tuned! XD! I've always wanted to say that)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Mello fell asleep on the way home. He was safe at last, in the back of Matsuda's car. Matsuda kept talking, not realizing he'd drifted off. "It sure is a good thing they got you out of there! I don't know what I would've done if I was in that situation!"

L's cool voice came over the radio, "Matsuda… shut up. You KNOW you would've enjoyed that." Matsuda blushed and looked over at the sleeping blond. "Oh…" he sighed, relieved that Mello was asleep.

The look on his face was rare… he looked peaceful. He knew he was going home to Matt. _"Mello… Chocolate bear wake up." _ A voice called to him from the other side of his dream. He woke up and smiled. Matt's gentle eyes were smiling back at him, still full of life and just as happy to see him.

As if by instinct, Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and kissed him sweetly. Near smiled fondly at the two and watched as Matt carried Mello to their room.

Light growled under his breath as the Shinigami laughed. "Lookie here… nice cozy little prison cell, now isn't it, _God…" _

"Shut up you incompetent fool! You loud mouthed piece of---

"I do so hope those words weren't directed toward me… Who on earth are you talking to, Yagami?" L asked calmly, striding over, back arched, to Light's cell.

"L… you caught me. What do you plan to do now that you have me?"

"I Plan to make you scream…"

"P-pardon?" Light's eyes widen.

"Yes… the same way you made my darling little Mello scream… or… the other way around." L said, taking on a mischievous grin. "While we were chained together I couldn't help but notice your eyes glancing toward the mirror while I undressed. I know you want me… so I shall punish you how I see fit before handing you thus to the courts.

"Pistol bug… I don't see the point in waiting anymore. He's already taken everything… AH!" Mello gasped and bit into the chocolate as Matt removed a piercing from his nipple. He whimpered when he thought how he would feel, hunched over, when Matt took out the fun ones.

"You mean it, Babe?" Matt asked, removing the other and placing it in the pile with the other chest spikes and the lip ring.

"Y-yes…" the surge of excitement shocked him whenever Matt would touch a sore or tender part of his body. It never occurred to him… The reason he'd partially enjoyed what Light did to him wasn't because it was Light doing it. It was the pain caused by the actions. "Matt…"

"Yes, Babe?"

"I want you to hurt me."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hurt you? Mello… I could never… I don't understand what you me-" Matt was cut off by a sudden tender kiss from Mello. Matt let himself melt into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Mello's waist, pulling their hips close.

Mello managed to stifle a moan, but that didn't last long. He dropped the bar of chocolate he'd been holding and wrapped his arms around Matt's neck. "Hurt me… I want it."

"W-want it? You mean… you're ready for me?" Matt asked, his cheeks as red as his hair. He held Mello's hips close and rubbed them gently with his thumbs.

"Light took my first time by force… I want you to take me. Get rid of the feeling of his touch… I want to give my self to you… not to him." Mello explained and kissed Matt's neck warmly. Matt gave a gentle nod and eased Mello onto the bed. He began to undress himself, starting with the goggles. "N-no… leave those on," Mello said blushing as he pulled Matt's shirt off.

Matt smiled and nodded as his hands worked in sync with Mello's and they unbuttoned each other's pants and slipped them off each other's hips. Matt blushed when he found a new discovery. "M-mello… you don't wear underwear?"

Mello smiled and kissed him, "No, silly… I don't want a panty-line in leather pants. It makes my ass look bigger than it needs to be."

"O-oh… ok." Matt blushed and turned away for a second. He trailed kisses down Mello's chest and dove into the best night of their relationship… the first time they made love. Matt rocked his hips in a steady rhythm, pulling Mello by the hair into a kiss. Mello tugged on the goggles and bit Matt's neck softly to signal he wanted matt to press harder or deeper inside him.

They didn't stop until Mello screamed and felt his inside walls tear with every push from matt. They came with beautiful moans and Matt collapsed next to Mello. "Oh, Matt… that was everything I'd hoped it would be…"

Matt yawned, "Glad I could…please," he said, drifting off to sleep with his Mello back where he belonged… in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, Yagami… it seems you've lost… in more ways than one," L mused as he slipped in to the jail cell between the bars.

"Oh, I beg to differ, L. I have not lost what I wanted to gain…" Light said softly, holding back a grin, "You see, Mello was just practice… partly revenge for what he did to my family."

"Oh, come off it. That doesn't bother you a bit, now, does it?"

"It does, L. More than you'll ever know… But I'm about to feel much better," Light's grin became malevolence. "Much much better, very soon." He pinned the detective to the wall. L's eyes widened, but he didn't struggle. The grin on Light's face seemed to melt. "Why aren't you struggling?"

"No need… you won't do it."

"Yeah… you're right." Light let go and sat in a corner.


End file.
